Somewhere over the Rainbow
by Quitting Time
Summary: In an adaptation of an Original Episode of the Twilight Zone. Jade thought she was having a bad day after Tori got a part she wanted. It gets even worse when she suddenly finds herself in a place she never thought possible. The set of a TV of a very familiar Nickelodeon TV show. Some Jori.
1. Life of Illusion

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me. I don't own the rights to the the show The Twilight Zone Either.**

**Somewhere over the rainbow.**

**Chapter 1 – Life of Illusion**

**This is a Victorious story adapted by me from an original episode of the 60's show "The Twilight Zone" Entitled "A world of Difference" written by Richard Matheson**

**No One's POV**

The bell ran and the students in Sikowitz's sat down wondering where he was. In the center of the stage was one of his coconuts but nothing else. Suddenly a puff of green smoke blew up from the stage and when it dissipated there he was. Though no one saw him enter through either the door or the window.

"Hello Children. How are we today?"

He didn't bother to wait for response before getting down to his lesson about entrances and exits. It was announcement the end of the class everyone was waiting for.

Just before the class ended Sikowitz finally said.

"OK, now what you are waiting for. Who got what part in our production of Wizard of OZ."

Jade, Tori, Andre, Beck and the others in class sat up and paid rapt attention.

"Robbie, you are the Tin Man."

"Andre you are Scarecrow" He announced causing the youth to smile.

"Cat you are the Glinda Good witch of the North."

"Off with her head" Cat suddenly blurted out rather menacingly causing the classroom to look at her strangly.

"Very nice but that was the Red Queen from Alice in Wonderland." Sikowitz said looking mildly impressed.

"But I have red hair, I'd be perfect for the part." Cat pointed out showing off her long red hair which everyone was already painfully aware of.

"Yes you would be if we were putting on Alice in wonderland, but were not so you're Glinda the good Witch of the North." Sikowitz said somewhat sternly.

"Can I still say off with her head?"

"NO" the teacher barked unexpectedly, silencing Cat.

"Beck you are Cowardly Lion" Beck nodded in approval and sat back in his seat.

He then rattled off several other parts to the kids in the class who strangely never speak

"OK, now down to the final two parts. Dorothy and the Wicked Witch of the east. And our two aspiring actresses. Tori and Jade."

Tori nervously smiled at the Goth who simply glared back. Jade smiled knowing that she would play the Witch and Goody Goody Vega would play Dorothy. Jade love the thought of menacing Vega on stage.

"Tori you are the Wicked Witch of the West and Jade you are Dorothy."

"WHAT!" Jade said standing up looking rather angry.

"Yes Jade, you are our sweet loveable Dorothy."

"I can't be sweet and loveable, do I look sweet and loveable to you!" Before anyone could answer Jade pulled out a pair of scissors and waved them around. "Don't any of you dare answer that."

"It's called playing against Type Jade, or would you rather play a munchkin?" There was a tone of finality to his voice.

Jade just sat down sulking for a moment and then glared once again at the now very nervous looking Tori.

As soon as the bell rang which happened only a few seconds later Tori couldn't get out of the class room fast enough.

"VEGA!" She heard a familiar female voice bark at her as soon as she exited the room causing her only to run faster.

Tori would have been perfectly happy playing Dorothy and that was the part she auditioned for but Sikowitz had spoken and she was the witch. It wasn't her fault that he switched put her in the role that Jade wanted.

Tori managed to barely avoid the Goth the entire rest of the morning. But lunch was soon approaching and she dreaded the thought of facing the Goth.

Lunch had arrived and she had decided to eat lunch in an empty classroom when she ran into beck in the hallway.

"Tori, Where are you going?" He asked.

"To eat lunch, Beck.." Tori answered.

"But, the asphalt café is that way." Beck said pointing in the direction that she wasn't going.

"Yes Beck, but so is Jade. So I'm going this way. Away from her." Tori said letting her nervousness show.

Beck put his hand on her shoulder to calm the Latina. "You're supposed to be the wicked witch for crying out loud. If you can't stand up to Jade now you're going to never be able to pull it off on stage. She's more bark than bite, you can do it."

"You're right. Come on let's go."

Jade on the other hand was in a most foul mood all morning. Spending most of her time grumbling to herself about "That Latina". Even Cat had the good sense to avoid Jade until she cooled down.

She sought out the Tori to have words with her but somehow the Latina skillfully managed to avoid her. That only worsened Jades mood. Once again Tori had gotten a role that she wanted. It was all about Tori Jade seemed to think and hated it. Something about that girl drove her nuts.

Lunch time rolled around and Jade arrived at the asphalt café, got her lunch and sat down. She fully expected Tori to ditch lunch and avoid her once again.

But to her surprise a few minutes later Tori walked up to the table talking to Beck. Though they were not going out anymore Jade never liked Tori talking to Beck it always brought up this odd kind of jealousy. The thing is that Tori even rejected his advances before the platinum music awards. Jade wasn't sure why she had a problem with Tori talking to Beck.

"Well Well, look what the Cat dragged in." Jade said with a smirk as Tori sat down looking slightly nervous.

"I didn't drag her in, she walked in." Cat noted sounding somewhat confused.

"That part was mine Vega. As always you got it, why does everything have to be about you?" Jade said going on the offensive right away.

Tori looked like she was wavering for a moment but a subtle nudge by Beck gave her the courage she needed.

A look of determination formed on Tori's face. "You know what Jade, Sikowitz picked the roles not me. Just get out of my face and bitch at him if you have problem. So why don't you stop acting like a fucking baby and perform the role you were given. Cause I'm sick of your bullshit."

For a moment there was dead silence at the table as the last words came out of Tori's mouth. Tori hadn't meant to be so harsh but the Goth had gotten to her as she normally did and it just all spilled out.

Jade opened her mouth to speak looking rather surprised almost shocked. But nothing came out. Tori instinctively tensed her muscles up fully expecting Jade to destroy her on the spot.

Instead Jade with out a single word ran from the lunch table into the school looking she was gong to cry.

Tori felt guilty for trashing Jade like that and got up to run after her.

"Tori let her go." Beck said as she ran from table after the Goth. But Tori kept going.

The first tears formed on Jades face as she got in the school. Somehow Tori had punched straight though her defenses and smashed up her insides. Jade had decided to leave for the day and got to her locker when she heard.

"Jade wait!"

Turning around she saw Tori had come up behind her.

"What do you want Vega?" Jade said tearfully as she opened her locker.

"I'm sorry I said those things Jade. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Tori pleaded.

"Well you did so leave me alone." Jade said as she grabbed he purse and keys from her locker before she closed it.

"No Jade I want to talk, I don't want us to…" Tori began to say before Jade cut her off.

"us to what? Vega. It isn't all about you Tori." Jade said as she moved to the door.

Jade's ears began to ring and felt strangely dizzy as she moved to the door. Jade took another step closer to the door but her whole body seemed to give out and she collapsed to the floor.

"AND CUT!" a male voice somewhere called out rather loudly. A second later a bell rang.

Lying on the floor Jade didn't know what was happening, she suddenly felt fine again and stood up.

The first thing Jade noticed, was Tori standing there oddly looking no longer upset.

"Good take Liz" She said with a smile before walking off.

Jade looked towards the direction Tori had gone and noticed the entire wall was gone. In its place was a camera, lights, people.

In fact looking around Jade quickly realized she was on a film set that looked exactly like Hollywood arts. She saw stage lights where the ceiling used to be. Cameras, boom mikes, and all kinds of crew operating the equipment. On a wall off the "Set" was a giant picture of Jade and her friends, below it was a word. It was Victorious.

Before Jade's paralyzed mind could make any sense of it a larger man who looked to be in his 40's with brown hair stood up and pointed to her and said.

"Once again an excellent performance from Miss Elizabeth Gillies. Let's get set up for the next shot.."

Jade was sure she had gone insane. Two thoughts spun around her mind like a washing machine on a spin cycle.

"Why am I on a film set looking exactly like my high school?"

"And who in fuck is Elizabeth Gillies because my name is Jade west?"

**Surprise, Surprise Jade wound up in the real world. What will happen next?**

**I'm still working on my "You promised me forever" Story and will have the next chapter up in a day or so. I just had this story idea rattling around my mind so I decided to run with it. **

**It will not be too long.**


	2. A View from the Asylum

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Somewhere over the rainbow.**

**Chapter 2 – A view from the Asylum.**

**Extremely Important Authors note: I've always been very hesitant to use real people in any of my stories. After all, they are real people with real lives and have real lawyers. But I really want to tell this story. So I compromised and am changing the last names of the Victorious cast so I can say they are not the same people as in real life. I will also try to use them sparingly. One exception is that I'm not changing Elizabeth Gillies last name as the she doesn't actually appear in the story. Though everyone thinks Jade is her. **

**No One's POV**

Jade just stood there, not having any idea what to think or even do. She turned around and opened he locker. It wasn't even locked it was only held shut by a magnet. The notebooks she had for class and all should have notes in them were blank. The books in her locker were only props.

Quickly Jade moved to the locker next to hers, it belonged to one of the girls in her music theory class. It was empty. In a few seconds Jade opened and closed every locker near hers. They were all empty.

"What the fuck." She said to herself ignoring every one else near her. She ran around the corner out what should be the main doors. It only led to an area behind the set.

Emerging back on the set she looked around quickly. Though it looked exactly like the real thing down to the last detail it was all fake.

Is this some kind of Joke? Thought Jade.

She was standing in front of Vega's locker which also only contained props when she saw Beck come up to her. He looked strangely puzzled and was looking at her very oddly.

Jade ran up to him as her temper boiled up inside.

"What's going on Beck? Where is the school, why am I here? I swear if this is some kind of trick I'll." Jade pulled the pair of scissors from her boot and waived in in his face.

"I'll seriously make you regret it."

Now he looked even more puzzled. "The scene is over liz, You can relax. You've never been a method actor before and." He took his finger and pushed the scissors away from him. "You don't need to. You're a fine actress Liz and I've seen you step in and out of your Jade character extremely easily."

Jade didn't know what to say, her mouth hung open. This wasn't beck. His demeanor was completely different.

"Ready Avan?" Said Tori to Beck as she came on the set.

"Sure, Victoria." He said to Tori.

"Vega called you Avan?" Jade mumbled in confusion.

"Uhh..thats my name, Avan Jagat. My question is why you are still calling Victoria by her characters name. Her name is Victoria Jameson."

"What's going on?" Said a Confused looking Victoria.

"I think Liz is method acting and is having problems shaking her character."

Avan waived to a male crew person with blonde hair on the side of the set.

"Hey Peter, I don't think Liz is feeling well. Could you please take her to her seat and get her something to drink."

Jade felt like her brain was simply melting. That is why she didn't even resist as Peter led her to a directors char labeled Liz Gillies. There were several others sitting nearby.

One was labeled. Matt Burns. Another was labeled Ariana Greco. Yet another was labeled Leon Turner. Along with chairs for Victoria Jameson and Avan Jagat.

"You just sit there, I'll get you some water." Peter said.

Unable to do anything else Jade numbly nodded. Peter left and Jade just quietly watched as it seemed like they were setting up to shoot a scene in the hallway near Vega's locker. Even a few "extra's" took their places around the set.

Jade just sat and watched as the director yelled "Scene 4 take one, Action."

Suddenly this Victoria started to act like Tori and was walking down the hall. When Avan started to act like Beck and accidentally bumped into her.

"Tori, were are you going?" Beck/Avan said to Tori/Victoria

Jade just sat there, transfixed on what she was seeing barely able to comprehend it.

"To eat lunch Beck," Tori/Victoria said.

"But," Then suddenly Beck/Avan said to the director.. "I'm sorry what's my line. I totally blanked out."

"But the Asphalt café is that way?" said the director.

The director yelled. "Ok Scene 4, take 2 Action."

Jade watched as the scene was repeated.

"Tori, where are you going." Said Beck/Avan

"To Eat lunch Beck" Tori/Victoria said.

"But the asphalt café is that way?" said Beck/Avan pointing to where Jade knew the asphalt café should be.

"Yes Beck, but so is Jade. So I'm going this way. Away from her." Said Tori/Victoria acting nervous.

Beck put his hand on her shoulder to calm the Latina. "You're supposed to be the wicked witch for crying out loud. If you can't stand up to Jade now you're going to never be able to pull it off on stage. She's more bark than bite, you can do it."

"You're right. Come on let's go."

"And Cut" the director yelled. "That's a take, Good work people."

Jade who had seen the entire scene shot suddenly thought to herself. "So Beck put Vega up to her standing up to me before lunch."

"But none of this is real." It was then Jade spotted a script sitting on Ariana's chair. Which Jade picked up.

Jade read the title of the show, Victorious and the name of the episode.

"Over the rainbow."

Looking through the pages of the script she saw the whole scene where Sikowtiz handed out the play assignments, and lunch. It was all there, everything she said was written down on the page. Including things that hadn't even happened yet in her mind."

"Either the world has gone crazy or I have?" A freaked out and panicked Jade said to herself.

"How could it be? I'm a character on a TV show. But I'm here."

Jade's anger began to boil again as she looked at the tile. "Victorious."

"Dammit, I'm not even the main character."

"IT'S VEGA" hissed Jade angrily

At this point Peter came back with a bottle of water. "Here you go Miss Gillies." And handed it to her before leaving.

"Who's Elizabeth Gillies?" Jade thought as she rubbed her temples as a massive headache slowly began to form in her head.

Suddenly a crazy thought ran though Jade's head. "Could she be the actress who play's me?"

Jade continued to rub her temples and closed her eyes "This can't be fucking happening." She said in despair.

"What can't be happening" Said a voice which sounded similar to Cat's but a little lower in pitch.

Jade opened her eyes to see Cat standing in front of her. Jade jumped out of her chair and almost in desperation said. "Cat, what's my name?"

A concerned look came across Cat's face. "Liz, you don't look to good, and for the record, my name is Ariana Greco. I've been working with you since we were on Broadway together and I've never see you so out of sorts before."

"Broadway?" Jade said even more confused.

"You do remember, we shared a dressing room when we were both in the musical 13."

Jade just looked at Ariana/Cat, dumbfounded

Ariana/Cat looked at the set. "I don't think they need you for a while. Why don't I take you to your dressing room and you can relax and if you don't feel well you can go home. I don't think they will mind."

"Relax, That sound's good?" Jade stammered as Ariana/Cat led her away from the set.

The person who Jade knew as Cat or at least here was called Ariana lead Jade through a door down a hallway and up some stairs where there appeared to be several dressing rooms. Having the same names as the chairs down by the set.

"Here is your dressing room Liz." Said Cat/Ariana opening the door.

Jade saw a typical Hollywood dressing room. Make up table, a comfortable looking green couch, tv, a closet, a bookshelf. Jade just walked in and collapsed on the couch.

"Today is a bad day, Cat." Said Jade without even thinking.

"Cat?" said Ariana/Cat

Something clicked in Jades mind. She realized that everyone thought she was this Liz person an actress who plays Jade apparently on this Victorious show. Jade decided to play along.

"I'm sorry Ariana." Jade forced herself to say that name. "I'm having problem's shaking the character of Jade today." Jade herself was an actress and knew actors sometimes had problems shaking the parts they play.

Ariana nodded. "Ohh..I get it. I'm so sorry. I read about Marlon Brando sometimes not breaking character when he was shooting films even between takes. "

Jade thought for a moment.

"Please induldge me for a second" Jade said.

"OK" Said Ariana sitting on a chair near the couch.

"What's my name?

"Your name is Elizabeth Gillies, you're from New Jersey."

"OK" Jade said. "And I play Jade on Victorious, that is correct?"

"Yes"

"A TV show where Tori Vega is the main character?"

"Bingo. Are you sure you're ok? I can have the set medic come up here and check you out."

Jade felt overwhelmed. "No thanks Ariana, I just need to lie down for a short while. I'll be fine."

Ariana stood up. "I'll let everyone know you're not feeling well and you're just going to lie down for a bit."

"Thank you" Jade said quietly as she lay down on the couch.

"Welcome" Said Ariana before she left.

Jade was left alone in the dressing room staring at the ceiling tiles wonder how in the hell she got in the crazy place.

"It's always nice to know you don't actually exist. I wonder when the men in white coats will come and take me away." Jade said rather dejected.

Turning her head towards the TV she noticed some dvds sitting on a dvd player next to the tv.

Curious she got off the couch and picked one of them up. As if she couldn't be more shocked, Jade saw a picture of her and her friends on the cover. It was labeled. Victorious Season 1.

"Why not." Jade said in a rather depressed fashion as she put the dvd in the player and hit play.

A menu came up with Tori Vega's picture and choices of play episodes and special features.

Jade hit play episodes.

She was greeted by the song Make it Shine sung by Tori and a opening credit sequence.

In what can only be described as surreal Jade watched herself on the TV. Noting that not only was she not the main character she was listed 4th in credits much to her severe annoyance. "I've died and gone to hell" She muttered.

"I stand corrected Tori, Apparently it is all about you" Jade said trying desperately to take everything she's just learned in stride.

"I just hope my view from the asylum is a nice one" Jade muttered to herself as she watched herself on Dump Coffee on Tori. Though seeing that did bring a smile to her lips.

Jade ran her fingers through her hair, "This is a fucking nightmare." She said as she actually pinched herself to try and wake up. Sadly the only result was small red mark on her arm.

Pausing the TV show Jade paced back and forth in the dressing room vainly trying to think of next. She suddenly spotted a small black purse on the dressing table and looked in it.

Inside were the normal items one would find in a woman's purse but it was the driver's license Jade was most interested in seeing.

Pulling out the license she saw it was a picture of her, as in the case of most drivers licenses it was a bad one. The name read Eilzabeth Gillies and had an address of an apartment in Los Angeles.

Pulling out a gym membership card which also had her picture also had the same name.

Jade still didn't know what happened but she decided to play along pretending she was this Elizabeth. Until one of two things happened. She found a way back to her Universe or the men in the white coats took her to the nearest insane asylum.

"Well Jade, Insane or not, let's at least enjoy ourselves while we're here." Said Jade trying to make the best out of a most insane situation.

**What will Jade do now that she's been unleashed on the real world?**


	3. I'm Not bad, I'm just written that way

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Somewhere over the rainbow.**

**Chapter 3 – I'm not bad, I'm just written that way.**

**No One's POV**

Jade glanced at the clock on the wall, it was 3:12 in the afternoon.

"Well since I was going to skip school today, I'll just skip work instead." Said Jade taking a set of car keys from the black purse which she picked up off the makeup table.

She exited the dressing room and went back downstairs to try and find the parking lot. At the bottom of the stairs, she ran into Ariana Greco.

"Hi Liz are you feeling better?" She said with a friendly smile.

It was strange to Jade that her normal voice was slightly lower than cat's. She was a bit more sharper than Cat as well. But she wasn't Cat. Jade was starting to miss Cat.

"Actually, I've started to develop a migraine so I'm going to go home." Jade said. She actually did get migraines on rare occasions, but figured it would be an excellent excuse to get the hell out of this crazy place. She did have a slight headache but exaggerated a bit.

"Ok, I hope you feel better. I'll let Dan know you're leaving sick."

"Thanks." Jade said as she started to walk away.

"Hey, I almost forgot, here is that fan fiction I was telling you about yesterday." Said Ariana holding a couple of sheets of paper I her hand. "You said you wanted to read it."

"Fan Fiction?" Jade said somewhat confused.

"You know from the fans of the show write their own stories about the characters. Its from . Some of them are actually quite good." Ariana said handing the piece of paper to Jade.

Jade glanced at the story in front of her. "You mean there are people out there who write stories about us?"

"Not us really, our characters. Keep that. I'll see you later." Said Ariana before she left.

Jade shoved the papers in her bag intending to check out this fan fiction stuff later. She then proceeded to try and find the parking lot.

Jade spent a few minutes wandering around the studio before she found the parking lot.

On her way out a young man who was obviously one of the crew stopped her.

"Miss Gillies, You can't go home in your Jade west costume and bag. That's property of the studio."

Jade smirked. "Watch me." She said and walked out the door.

Jade discovered that the parking for the studio lot doubled as the asphalt café for shooting.

There were a number of cars in the lot and Jade didn't know which one to take but after using the key fob to unlock the doors causing the lights to flash she found it.

It was a rather new but economical blue ford compact car.

"I wonder if it's considered car theft to steal your alter ego's car?" Jade said off handedly as she got in the vehicle.

Jade started up the car and put on a pair of sunglasses she found near the parking brake.

"Well, lets have a drive around the asylum, shall we." Jade said as she slowly pulled out of the lot.

The first place she went to was school, or more to the point where it should be. Some part in her mind hoped desperately this was all some kind of Joke.

After a few minutes she pulled up in front of where school should be. It was an empty lot.

Jade pulled up her car and parked it next to the empty space.

"This should be the place." Jade mumbled to herself.

For a few moments Jade stared at the empty lot where Hollywood Arts should be.

"This isn't any Joke." She said shaking her head.

Jade pulled away and drove by Nozu which was now a Dry Cleaners. The place where her house should be was now a different house as well as Vega's and Cats.

"Where is Home?" Jade mumbled.

Having a thought she pulled out the driver's license out of Liz's purse and proceeded towards the address listed.

On the way she passed a mall and had a thought.

"Well I've already stolen Liz Gilles car, I might as well use her credit cards to go shopping. Somehow I think our signatures will be the same. I might as well enjoy my insanity while it lasts.

So Jade still trying to make out the best of utterly insane situation and being a typical teenager went shopping.

She first entered a department store and looked around a bit. After a few minutes she found something that pretty much blew her already blown mind.

Tucked neatly between the boy's and girls departments was an entire display of Victorious merchandise.

Walking up to the display Jade's jaw dropped. She saw Victorious, t shirts, shorts, slippers, jacket, notebooks, dolls, and other things too numerous to mention.

Most of the items had Tori Vega's face on it.

"Oh..My..God." Jade said out loud. "Some asshole is making bank off of us and what do we get, not a fucking thing."

Jade wasn't sure if she should be shocked or pissed off. She stepped closer and picked up a Jade doll. It was the size of a Barbie doll and even had a small pair of scissors.

"There is a doll of me and of course they put on the most hideous top they can find." Jade said much to her chagrin. She then put the Jade doll in her shopping bag as well as the Cat doll.

"I need to bring some of this shit back to prove that I'm not loony." Jade said as she put a few of the items into her bag.

As she was about to walk away she noticed a little girl wearing a Victorious "Make is shine" t shirt standing next and staring at her.

"What do you want?" Said Jade in an annoyed tone not in the mood to be bothered.

The girl who was about 5 or 6 and had brown hair in pig tails said nothing for a moment but then spoke.

"Are you Jade from Victorious?" She said timidly.

Jade wasn't sure how to answer. "Umm..er…No..Yes..Ahh….Sort of" Jade stammered out.

All of a sudden the child kicked Jade in her left knee, very hard.

"Owww…" Jade said as her knee throbbed in pain. "What in the hell did you do that for?" Jade said to the child.

The child frowned. "I watch Victorious all da time on TV and you always mean to Tori. She just wants to be u friend. Stop being mean to Tori."

With that she kicked Jade's other knee causing that one to hurt.

"Get out of here you little psycho!" Jade barked as she pulled her scissors out of her boot.

Upon seeing the scissors the child's eyes opened wide as saucers as tears suddenly burst from them.

"Waaahhhh… Mommy…." The sobbing child instantly fled towards the girls department.

"Shit" Jade said. "Now some pissed off Mom is going to hassle me"

Jade quickly moved away from the display hiding behind a rack of coats.

She could hear the child loudly talking to her mother. She poked her head up slightly to see the child still crying and standing in front of her mother.

"Mama..Waahhh…Jade from Victorious was mean to me." The child said pointing to the Victorious display.

"Erin" The mom said loudly to the little girl. "I told you to stay by me and stop making up stories. Now be good or I'll spank you right here in the store."

Suddenly Jade had an idea and covertly waited until the moms back was turned.

Suddenly Jade popped up in view of the child and flashed her scissors with a rather evil grin.

The child who had stopped crying suddenly burst into tears once again. "Mama…Jade from Victorious is going to get me." The child yelled.

Jade then ducked out of view and quickly left that area of the store.

As she was making her way out she heard the mom yell. "Erin, I told you to be good. No TV for you for a week and no treat tonight after dinner." She then heard the distinctive sound of a crying child being swatted on the behind.

As Jade made her way to the cash register on the other side of the store she smirked and said to herself.

"Little girl if you watched Victorious and actually paid attention you would have learned that kicking me in the shins is a very bad idea."

She emerged from the mall two and a half hours later with a new pair of boots, a bunch of Victorious Items, a leather skirt, 2 new tops, 8 cd's, and 3 dvds and a Cinnabon all courtesy of Elizabeth Gillies Credit cards.

As Jade was putting her new ill-gotten shopping booty in her semi-stolen car said out loud with her trademark smirk.

"To Paraphrase Jessica Rabbit. I'm not bad, I'm just written that way."

She left the mall and made her way to the apartment building. It was a mundane looking but well maintained cream brick apartment building in a decent neighborhood.

As Jade made her way up to the apartment she wondered what she would do if she actually encountered this Elizabeth Gillies upon arriving home.

"That would be most difficult to explain, so let's hope she's not home." Said Jade as she unlocked the apartment door.

Jade entered the apartment. It was a modest sized apartment but well decorated with a distinct feminine touch. The walls were baby blue and the floor had relatively new tan carpeting. A picture of Paris was on the wall along with a few other pieces of abstract art. The furniture was in very good shape and the entire apartment was neat and orderly.

Only silence greeted the Goth as she walked in and put her shopping bags on the counter after shutting the door behind her.

"It's appears I'm home, where ever the fuck that is" Jade said to herself as she looked around her new digs.

"Now what the hell do I do?"

**I wonder what Jade will say when she finally starts reading Victorious fan fiction?**


	4. A Little light reading

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else but not me.**

**Somewhere over the Rainbow**

**Chapter 4 – A little light reading. **

**No One's POV**

Jade took a few seconds to look around the apartment of the actress who plays her on TV. She then glanced at the clock. It was 8:03 in the evening.

"Damm I'm hungry" Said Jade looking to the fridge.

Looking in the fridge she didn't see much that looked good. But under a magnet on the front of the fridge was the menu for a Chinese restaurant. So she picked up the phone and ordered some chinese food to be delivered.

"Dinner courtesy of Elizabeth Gillies." Jade said with a smile.

Still curious about the show itself and seeing a full set of dvd's for the show on a shelf, Jade decided to watch more Victorious.

One thing in the fridge that interested her was a bottle of white wine which she opened and poured herself a large glass of it.

"Somehow I think being a little drunk will make all of this less weird." Jade said as she put in a season 2 dvd of Victorious.

Instead of hitting play all Jade selected the individual episodes selection and looked at the titles.

"Hmm.." Jade said as she scanned the list. One caught her eye right away.

Jade gets crushed.

"What the hell could that be about." Jade said as she selected that episode and took a very large drink of wine.

After watching for a few minutes she realized this was the time she worked on that song with Andre. After a few minutes of the surreal experience of watching herself on TV again Jade sat forward and said.

"Andre had a crush on me?" Jade said in disbelief.

Continuing to watch the episode Jade saw the part where Tori dressed up as her.

"YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD VEGA." An angry Jade said standing up and yelling at the TV.

Jade's blood boiled as she continued to watch the Latina's rather unflattering impression of her on the TV. Jade hated how Vega always could get to her. It was like she had no defenses when it came to that brownhaired Latina.

"I am so going to get you." She muttered as the scene ended. "I'll have to watch more of these to see what people have been doing behind my back."

The food arrived shortly after that and Jade settled down with her food and wine and continued to watch more Victorious. As she did she found herself missing the others. Seeing them on TV was both happy and sad.

"Miss you guys" She said sadly after watching 5 episodes.

Getting a bit homesick she turned it off and looked around the apartment. To her surprise she discovered that Liz Gillies had recorded a number of songs for an album she was working on as well as a couple of videos.

"Pretty dam good." Jade said as she listened. It was then she spotted a stack of blank cd's and had an idea. An hour later she had copied every single song and video and stuck it in her bag.

"When I get back, me thinks I'll put out an album. Best part is, that I didn't have to do any work.

It was then she remembered the fan fiction that Ariana Greco gave her.

She pulled out the story out of her bag and began to read. It was a short story only a few paragraphs long about a funny but disastrous first date between Cat and Robbie. Jade found the story was funny and well written.

"I could so see this happening." Jade said laughing to herself.

" Huh. Let's check it out."

Firing up the computer sitting in the corner of the apartment Jade discovered that the site was already bookmarked.

With rising interest Jade quickly clicked on the site and found the entry for Victorious.

10,944 stories it said. "Holy Fuck. That many stories about us? This cannot be fucking real." Jade said not quite believing it.

Jade poured the last of the wine into her glass and drained it.

"Well here goes."

Jade quickly found that Elizabeth had an account and favorited several stories, thought she had written none herself.

"Let's see what she likes." Said Jade clicking on one of the entries.

The first story she read was a 5 chapter one about Beck's attempt to win her heart back. Jade read the story with a critical eye.

"You got Beck's personality pretty close, but you have me too nice. I would make him suffer more before taking him back. You have him talking during sex, Beck never talks during sex. He only grunts and sadly he's not that good."

Jade found a story where she and Sinjin hook up. Jade made a quick note of the authors name so she could hunt that person down later and kill them.

It was almost more surreal than seeing herself on TV. Thinking about all these people writing stories about her and her friends. She felt kind of like a marionette, being danced around the stage by whoever wanted to take the strings.

But still she was intrigued. "All these people care about us so much they write."

She then read one about Tori and Andre hooking after a party. "Nice story, but they are strictly in the friend zone. Some decent smut though." Jade said with a smile.

Then a story that had been favorited titled "After The Playdate" By Lushcoltrane caught her eye.

"So what are you about?" Jade said as she opened a beer she found in the fridge.

Jade read the description. "Happy Results?" she said aloud pondering for a second.

Reading further down the page Jade read aloud.

_"I can't believe I'm stuck with you as a project partner. Again." The last came out as almost a growl from Jade West's mouth._

_"Well, I'm not any happier. Bad enough we had to be 'married' in Sikowitz' stupid play. Then that play-date…" Tori Vega's voice trailed off._

"You caught my attention, nice bit of tension between Vega and I." Jade said as she read on.

As Jade kept reading the found her self oddly getting more and more sucked into the story. One about them working on a project together and being bugged by those two idiots from Nozu, Chad and Tanner.

"Those two goons are even more annoying in real life, I'll tell you." Jade said aloud to the empty air.

Jade read a little further down.

_"Okay, okay. You wanna know why you'll never, ever have a shot with us?" Jade asked._

_The neo-Goth grabbed Tori's face in her hands and kissed the other brunette._

_Initially shocked by Jade's actions, Tori followed Jade's cue and quickly closed her eyes as if in bliss. But, deep inside, she felt a serious jolt of pleasure at the other girl's soft lips pressed against hers._

"Holy fuck, I just kissed Vega." The very buzzed Jade said aloud almost with glee.

Just reading that sentence made something click inside Jade. She oddly found herself not repulsed by it. In fact she found herself reading on and ignoring the few inaccuracies she found. As she read Jade began to think more and more about how she actually felt about Tori.

Her doppelganger on the page was falling fast as the story proceeded and into the next one. Just like any other reader she found her own emotions being drawn into play. When she got to the smutty part a few stories later Jade just read with utter fascination.

"This actually sounds kind of fun." Jade continued to read.

Jade kept reading until she finished the whole series which she liked immensely. Some part of Jade always suspected there was more to Tori wanting to be her friend then meets the eye. To Jade Tori was both annoying and utterly fascinating. She secretly thought Tori was prettier than her.

I wonder how many other stories with Tori and I are there? Jade thought. Doing a quick search she discovered there were no less than 1700 of them. The most popular of all the Victorious fan fiction was one called Streetlights by amberpire, which Jade started to read with fascination. That one simply blew her away. The Bade ones with her and Beck for some odd reason, though many were very well written didn't pull her in like the Jori ones did.

One after another she kept reading the Jori fan fiction stories. Jade finding the word Jori rather amusing. In most of them Tori had a secret crush on her and Jade in many cases felt the same way. Jade after reading a dozen of them began to wonder if some of these were closer to the truth than she realized.

As the hours stretched late into the night Jade kept reading. "Property of Jade West" by Apparently Awesome she found horribly funny. She read even more. "After the Party by Quitting Time, Take a hint by Angelofthenorth which Jade liked so much she printed it out. Some were funny, some were romantic, some where sad, some where tragic.

Some of them Jade felt like the authors captured her perfectly, some not. The more she read the more she realized she really did feel something for Tori. Jade uncontrollably found herself wanting to know what she and Vega would do next. She imagined herself in the sex scenes, wondering what it would truly feel like. Reading all the fan fiction just brought it up from the depths of her subconscious.

Jade looked at the clock after some hours of reading. It as 2:46 in the morning.

Jade flipped on Victorious again to the episode she remembered as the time She and Tori got stuck on their playdate.

This time she her eyes locked on Tori, taking in every movement, every word. Jade had enjoyed herself at the time but didn't allow herself to give it much thought. Now she was thinking about it, the words of more than an dozen stories where she realized her feelings for Tori rattling around in her head.

Jade realized she needed to talk to Tori, some part of her had awakened and no longer could be ignored. But Tori only existed here as a character on a Television show.

"I don't belong here. I need to find a way back" Jade said quietly to herself as her eyes sat transfixed on the image of Tori on the television screen.

**Many thanks to Lushcoltrane for permission for me to use a few short passages of their story "After the Playdate" in my story.**


	5. Click your heels

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Somewhere over the rainbow**

**Chapter 5 – Click your heels.**

**No one's pov.**

Jade crashed a little after 3. Even then she took some time to fall asleep. After all she was in a strange bed in a strange apartment. That and her mind tried to figure out how to get back to where she came from.

The only thing that came to her mind was the studio where Victorious was shot. Jade thought that since she arrived there that would probably be the best place to try and leave.

She would set the alarm for a few hours and show up to "Work" as her doppelganger would and while there would try to figure out how to get home.

At 8 am the alarm woke Jade from a deep sleep. For a microsecond she hoped she would wake up in her own room and it would have all been a dream.

Upon seeing the baby blue walls of the strange bedroom Jade realized she was still very much in the grips of this particular night mare.

She quickly showered and dressed in the clothes she wore yesterday and got ready to leave. Before she left, Jade found a small white duffle bag and packed all the stuff she had bought and collected here. She also took the liberty of ripping off Elizabeth Gillis Victorious DVD collection.

"Gotta take this home." Jade said stuffing the DVD's in the duffle bag.

In case this Elizabeth came back ever Jade wrote in her blood red lipstick on the bathroom mirror.

"Jade West Was here"

She also kissed the mirror leaving a nice lip print.

As Jade drove the car back to the studio she tried to not think of what would happen if she didn't get back. She would be stuck in another world in another person's life. She missed her world and her friends more than ever. She hit a coffee place for a good cup of coffee and resumed her drive to the studio.

Jade parked in the lot a little after 9:30 and was admitted to the studio with no problem.

"Feel better Miss Gillies?" One of the crew said as she entered the studio.

"I've been better." She mumbled as she emerged back on the set.

Victoria Jameson who was sitting in a director's chair reading a copy of the script greeted her.

"Are you feeling better Liz?" She said as she put her script down.

Jade nodded.

"You're a bit late but I can see you're in costume already."

"I've grown kind of accustomed to this look." Jade said with her trademark smirk.

Jade spent several minutes talking to the Actress who play's Tori. Jade found her to be nice, a lot less whiny then Tori. She was a person who was very goal orientated and wanted to be a singer much like Tori.

Jade found herself whishing she was Tori because even though she was an exact duplicate she wasn't Tori Vega. Jade simply pretended to be Elizabeth and somehow managed to fool Victoria.

"What are we shooting today?" Jade finally asked.

Victoria looked at her script. "We are just shooting scenes 7 and 9 and that's it."

Jade looked at her script and they took place before and just after the production of the Wizard of Oz they were putting on.

"They are setting up for scene 7 in now and they will be ready in a few minutes." Victoria said.

It was strange for Jade when she realized she was going to shoot a scene that from her perspective hadn't happened yet. Looking again at the script Jade noticed the words on the page were exactly what she would say in that situation.

"So strange" She muttered.

She still had no idea what she needed to do to get home.

"Ready Girls" Said the man they called Dan who was directing yesterday.

They both nodded and took their places on the Black box theatre set along with Ariana Greco.

"Remember you are just about to get ready for the production and Jade and Tori have to find a way to cure Cat's Hiccups before she has to go on stage." Dan said.

Jade just shook her head. Cat's hiccups were nearly impossible to cure when she got them Jade said.

They all took their places in the set that was the dressing room of the black box theatre.

"Ready Victoria, Liz" Ariana Greco said as she got into her place.

Jade nodded and thought. "I don't even have to act. I just have to act like myself. How strange."

Victoria nodded.

Then the director clicked the clapper board and said.

"Ready, action"

"Hiccup" Ariana playing Cat said as the scene started.

"She can't go out on stage like that. We have to get in costume in less than 5 minutes. What do we do Jade?" Victoria said as she played the role of Tori.

For a moment Jade felt truly at home but said her line.

"Cat why did you have to get hiccups?" Barked Jade.

"I'm sorry." Cat/Ariana said.

The rest of the scene went flawlessly, Jade found herself not wanting it to end. But it did and she found herself once again surrounded by strangers who looked like her friends.

The second scene had the whole cast and took place on the Vega home set. It was the last scene in the episode where they all lament the fact while Cat managed to stop hiccupping and her performance was excellent she couldn't resist blurting out "off with her head" during the performance.

Again Jade shot the scene wanting it not to end as all the actors suddenly became her friends again. But as before the scene ended with the director yelling Cut.

But when this scene ended the whole crew clapped for the cast.

Jade was confused as to what was going on.

"Well folks that was excellent, we had a great run and I'm sorry it's over. You have all done a fantastic job here at Victorious." Dan the director said.

"What?" A confused Jade said as she walked to the director.

"What do you mean it's over?" Jade said to the director.

A look of confusion rushed across the directors face. "You were told last month. The show Victorious was cancelled by Nickelodeon. They didn't like the ratings so they canceled it. We just shot the last scene of the last episode. There is nothing more to shoot."

Jades blood suddenly went cold as panic crept into every fiber of her being. The Show canceled, would she get back and what would happen to her friends. Those two questions raced through her mind.

"What happens to the sets, this place?" Jade asked desperately.

Dan looked to some work men who were standing off in the corner. "They are actually going to tear down the sets in a few minutes."

Jade knew she needed to act fast. Her mind race to try and think of what to do. Suddenly she had an idea. She was talking to Vega right after she fled lunch when she switched over. Maybe if she re shot the scene she would switch back.

"Dan, I have one super big favor to ask you. That scene we shot yesterday where Tori finds me or I mean Jade after she's fled lunch. Can I have one more take? I don't like my performance." Jade said almost pleading.

The director looked skeptical, "It was a fine take, you did just great."

"Please, just this one time. I beg you."

The director said. "If Victoria Jameson is game than you get one take."

"Thank you, ever so much." Jade said as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

She then ran to Victoria who was talking to Ariana Greco near the edge of the set.

"Hey Victoria, Dan said its ok but I wanted to shoot the locker scene one more time. I just need you to say its ok. Please, Please, Please." Jade said.

Victoria and Ariana looked at each other. "Is it than important to you?"

"It's going to sound strange but it will make all the difference in the world to me."

Victoria nodded. "I'm in"

"Thank you ever so much." Jade said as she ran to the director to get the shot setup.

Jade spotted her bag of goodies and wondered how she would bring them back if she could at all. They were not part of the scene and she couldn't hold them, just her normal bag.

Having another thought she quickly shoved the bag in her Locker" and readied herself for the scene.

As the scene was readied Jade said a silent prayer.

"Ok people, At Liz's request one final take of scene 3."

Victoria took her place and Jade took hers.

The director clapped the clapboard. "Ready and Action." He yelled.

"Jade Wait" Victoria playing the part of Tori said.

Jade turned around to see Tori/Victoria had come up behind her.

"What do you want Vega?" Jade said Tearfully as she opened her locker.

"I'm sorry I said those things Jade. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Victoria/Tori pleaded.

"Well you did so leave me alone." Jade said as she grabbed he purse and keys from her locker before she closed it.

"No Jade I want to talk, I don't want us to…" Victoria/Tori began to say before Jade cut her off.

"us to what? Vega. It isn't all about you Tori." Jade said as she moved to the door.

It was just then that Jade once again noticed that her ears began to ring and she began to feel strangely dizzy. As before, she took a step closer to the door but her legs simply gave out and she fell to the floor.


	6. There's no place like home

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Somewhere over the rainbow**

**Chapter 6 – There's no place like home.**

**No One's POV**

For an instant Jade blacked out but after a moment Jade suddenly heard.

"Jade, Jade, Are you alright? Speak to me please." She heard Tori's voice say in a rather panicked fashion.

Jade opened her eyes and shook off the last of the dizziness. After a moment she felt Tori's hands helping her up off the floor.

"Jade are you ok, you just collapsed?" Tori said sounding very worried.

"Did it work?" Jade mumbled as she finally stood up.

As her eyes focused she suddenly noticed where the cameras were, there was once again a wall.

"HA HA…It worked." Jade yelled out in glee as she ran to the wall putting her hands on it to see if it was real.

"Look Tori, there is a wall here, not cameras or sound people, It's just a wall."

Tori just stood there looking confused. "Wha?"

Jade smiled and looked up. "Look, no stage lights Tori. Just normal every day lights"

"Isn't that great?" Jade said almost deliriously happy.

Tori took a cautious step backwards. "If you say so Jade."

She ran to the door and looked to see it lead outside. "Look its outside" Jade said as she ran back.

Tori didn't know what to think; Jade had suddenly gone totally mad but was extremely happy. She wondered if the Goth hit her head.

It was then Jade heard it, ever so faintly like it was being heard from down a long tunnel.

"Alright, that's a take, you can strike the set's now" said the voice of Dan the director. Followed by the sounds of men working.

"Oh god no, we're still canceled. I've got to save the show, How do I do it." Jade said almost desperately.

"Jade, what show?" Said Tori having no idea what Jade was going on about.

Jade looked at Tori, even though very confused Tori was beautiful. She had no problem admitting that to herself.

"That's it" Jade said with a smile. "That's how I save the show. JORI."

Tori looked even more confused. "What's Jori?"

Jade moved quickly and slid her arms around the Latina's back.

"This"

Without a second's hesitation Jade crashed her lips into Tori's. To Jade they were warm and soft and tasted like Strawberries. As she began to kiss the startled Latina Jade felt something move inside her, like a block falling into place. Jade suddenly felt more alive than she had been in her entire life. She loved the feel of Toir's lips pressed against hers.

Tori just stood there paralyzed for a brief instant but much to Jade's pleasant surprise began to reciprocate moving her lips in concert with Jade's as she put her arms slowly around the Goths upper back.

For who knows how long the pair kissed. It was a slow burning kiss. Just from how Tori kissed her back Jade knew her guess that Tori secretly liked her was right. She also knew she like Tori just as much. Both women quickly expressed their repressed passions in their first kiss.

Finally breaking from the kiss Jade strained her ears to listen. The sound of the workmen suddenly stopped.

"Do you hear it Tori?" Jade said with a smile.

"Hear what Jade?" A still confused Tori said.

"That silence is the sound of Victorious not being cancelled."

"Victorious? What's that, and what is Jori?"

Jade smiled and released the Latina. "Jori a word combination of Jade and Tori meaning were a couple. It's also this show's new plotline."

Tori blushed slightly "I do like Jori but what show?"

"Vega, its going to sound crazy but in that instant I was on the floor I was in an whole other universe. One in which we're characters in a Television show. And guess what. It is all about you. You're the main character." Jade said as he moved to her locker again.

"You've gone insane haven't you?" Tori said narrowing her eyes.

Jade remembered and opened her locker. Inside in addition to her normal books was a small white dufflebag.

"It's here!" Jade said pulling out the bag and putting it on the floor. She then sat next to it and opened the bag.

"What's here Jade? You're talking nonsense."

Jade smirked and unzipped her bag. "It would be rude to go to another universe and not bring back souvenirs. You want proof, well get ready to have your mind blown."

Jade pulled out a Victorious tooth brush, it had Tori's picture on it and handed it to a surprised looking Tori as she sat down.

"What's this? This has my face on it." Said Tori looking at the object.

"Push the button on it." Jade said.

Cautiously Tori pushed the button and then suddenly the song Make it shine started to come from the toothbrush. Tori's eyes about bugged out of her head as she heard it.

"It will play make it shine for 2 minutes the time you're supposed to brush your teeth." Jade said as she pulled out another item somewhat excitedly.

Tori just stared at the innocuous looking toothbrush as it continued to play "Make it shine"

"Here is your Tori Vega Doll complete with little microphone." Said Jade pulling out a container with a doll looking exactly like Tori. On the packaging it had a picture of Tori with the word's

"Tori Vega doll, complete with microphone."

A somewhat stunned looking Tori examined the doll closely as Jade pulled out a t shirt.

"What's a trip without a t shirt. I guessed the size."

Tori dropped the doll and looked at the Tori Vega Make it shine T shirt. Complete with a picture of her on the front.

"Jade you're seriously freaking me out. Consider my mind blown." Tori said as she continued to examine the t shirt with her face on it.

"Told Ya" Jade said as she continued to rummage through the duffle bag.

At this point Cat walked by.

"Hi Jade, are you better? I went to see how you were. What do you have." Cat said looking at the bag.

"Tori who was sitting and still looking somewhat freaked out. "Jade went on a little trip, apparently."

"Ohhh..Did you bring me anything?" Cat asked expectantly.

"Cat, as a matter of fact I did." Jade said as she pulled out a Cat doll.

On it had a picture of Cat and said "Cat Valentine Doll complete with Mr.

Longneck."

Inside the plastic was a small doll the size of a Barbie looking exactly like Cat. It even had a miniature Mr. Longneck."

Cat grabbed the doll and squealed happily like a child on Christmas day.

"Oh my god, it's a me doll, complete with a Mr. Longneck. I can play with myself now. Thank you Jade." Said Cat as she quickly shoved the doll in her bag.

Tori and Jade looked at the ecstatic Cat who then asked. "I think I'll find Robbie and ask if he wants to help me play with myself later. Do you think he will?"

"As long as you don't mention or show him the doll at first." Jade said with a smirk.

"Kay Kay" Cat said as she happily skipped off.

"Boy will he be disappointed." Tori noted dryly.

"Tough cookies" Jade said.

Tori still looked at the stuff in disbelief. "You had this stuff made didn't you Jade?"

Jade smirked again and pulled out the season one Victorious DVD. "Season one. Wanna go back to my place and watch it."

Tori's Jaw Dropped. "You mean watch us?"

"Yeah, that and we can plan our first date now that we're a couple. Admit it you've liked me since the first day haven't you Tori" Jade said as she shoved the stuff back into the bag.

Tori nodded. Though kind of freaked out by the whole my life is a TV show revelation she didn't mind much now that the love of life was now her girlfriend.

"I've been in love with you since the day we met." Tori said as she took Jade's hand.

Jade smiled. "I think I have been in the same situation but until I read the fan fiction I didn't realize it."

The two started towards the door.

"Fan Fiction" Tori said.

"Jade pulled out a stack of papers. "People who are fans of the show write their own fiction about it. These are all about us a couple."

"Here check this one out, it's the most popular one. It's called street lights. Its by Amberpire."

Tori took the page and began to read. All the way to the car and all the way back to Jade's place Tori kept silently reading. Like Jade becoming more and more absorbed in the story as she continued to read.

Even as Tori got out of the car her eyes were glued to the pages she read. Jade just took the Latina up into her room and patently waited as Tori kept reading.

At one point Jade noticed Tori's eyes got even wider.

Jade smirked. "Chapter 29 huh?"

Tori nodded and looked up at Jade for a moment while she began to read aloud from chapter 29.

_I can feel her pulse throbbing in her neck when my hand settles there. It's almost frantic. She's warm all over, lips hot, hands trembling, and it takes me a minute to realize that I'm just as nervous as she is._

Tori paused and looked at Jade looking a little red from embarrassment. "Oh My"

"Jade's smiled widened. "It gets better"

Tori returned he eyes to the page and kept reading. As she finished the chapter Tori looked at Jade and said.

"It got better, a lot better. Do you think that could really be us?"

Jade tilted her head as she got up to put in the season one of Victorious. "I was actually thinking of.."

Tori finished Jade's sentence. "Reenacting that little chapter ourselves?"

Jade smiled and hit play on the DVD.

"That and the smutty scenes from at least a dozen other Jori fan ficts I printed out." Jade said as she settled next to Tori on the bed.

"Then what do we do?" Tori asked with a strange smile.

"We make our own smutty scenes."

"I'm good with that."

The newly minted couple sat on Jade's bed holding hands watching themselves on TV. Tori just sat there transfixed on watching herself.

For the first two episodes Tori watched in silence trying to make sense out of it. By the third episode Jade noticed she must have come to terms with it as she started to comment on her outfits.

"My god, that outfit is so cute on me, I need to wear that again." She stated near the middle of the third episode.

"That is cute on you." Jade said with a smile.

"Jade, something tells me that we should keep these DVD's a secret. It's simply too weird."

Jade nodded in agreement. "Our little secret."

Tori thought for a moment, "What do you think happened to the real Liz Gillies, she wasn't here? You were only out cold for about 5 seconds. "

Jade pondered for a moment. "Perhaps she found herself in a world where she too was only a character. With a little luck she is back where she belongs too. Oh and by the way, I saw your little imitation of me you put on for Andre."

Tori turned beet red in embarrassment. "That's in there?"

"As a matter of fact it is, 2nd season."

Tori half cringed. "Sorry"

Jade leaned in and kissed Tori on the lips. "Apology accepted. Now let's get to reenacting those nice smutty fan ficts.

A huge grin was Tori's only reply.

**The end. **

**Many thanks to Amberpire for their kind permission to reprint part of their fantastic story "Streetlights." **


End file.
